


New

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofFemslash [20]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bisexual Female Character of Color, Canon Era, Canon LGBTQ Female Character, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, Hurt/Comfort, Korra/Asami Sato-centric, Memories, Nightmares, PTSD Korra, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Being terrified for herself, for those she loves — as awful of a feeling it is, Korra is not unfamiliar. It feels like being trapped. The crimson fire-glow submerges her vision, raining down colorful, hot sparks. From high above, within the airship, Asami struggles fiercely in the grip of her captor.





	New

**Author's Note:**

> Korra and Asami are BOTH canonly bisexual/LGBTQ so that's what the tags offered me!
> 
> This is set right after Legend of Korra: Turf Wars (Part Two) so Asami did not escape unscathed from being captured, but lives. Korrasami is one of the best things to be alive for right now for me as a person and me being gay so I hope you guys liked this tidbit! Any thoughts/comments appreciated! :)

 

020\. New

*

_Being terrified for herself, for those she loves — as awful of a feeling it is, Korra is not unfamiliar._

_It feels like being trapped. The crimson fire-glow submerges her vision, raining down colorful, hot sparks. From high above, within the airship, Asami struggles fiercely in the grip of her captor._

_Her neck BURNING against the flame-dagger—_

Korra yells out Asami's name, half-dozing. She wakes up with a mouthful of thick, white fur as Naga snuffles her, whining and padding her tail.

"Shhh, hey," Asami murmurs comfortingly, helping her sit up as a frowning, drowsy Korra coughs, wiping her lips frantically to the back of her hand. Her gloveless fingers stroking a calming path over Korra's temple. "I'm right here," she murmurs again, embracing Korra groaning and burying her face to her front, clawing her hands into Asami's two-toned jacket. "I'm here, Korra… okay…?"

" _Okay_ ," Korra replies tonelessly, swallowing down another urge to cry out, her eyes glued to the faint, pinkened scar revealed on Asami's neck.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table A [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/bd7b6de9b84c472520c758941f995663/tumblr_p3hplb8Kla1qh1cr6o1_500.png). Link to all tables [here](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html).


End file.
